The invention relates to translating expressions in a computing environment.
In a shell scripting language (e.g., ksh), parameters in a shell script can be referenced using a prefix (e.g., $). In ksh, a dynamic environment maintains the values of previously defined parameters. When a shell script is run or a command line expression is evaluated, the referenced parameters are bound according to the parameter values in the dynamic environment. In some cases, when creating a script in the scripting language, it is useful to use a quoting syntax appropriate to the scripting language to preserve literal values and suppress binding of parameters within a quoted expression when the script is run. Other mechanisms can also be used to bind parameters to predefined values, such as macro expansion.